


Well, Isn't He Interesting

by WeirdLilKitten



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Crying, Kinda, Murder, Necrophilia, Obsession, Suicidal Thoughts, possessive, psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLilKitten/pseuds/WeirdLilKitten
Summary: You know, it isn’t wise to make Lio mad. He’s been on edge lately and pushing him over that, doesn’t sound like a good idea~
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Well, Isn't He Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Please read over the tags, this is highly graphic. For those that can handle it, I hope you enjoy this! First thing I wrote for Teacher! AU, like I said enjoy this!
> 
> Also sorry for the title I couldn't think of one!

It’s strange, really. How some can’t identify if a person is alright, if they are perfectly sane and don’t seem so harmless to others. Though the reason that people don’t do that, they can say everyone is insane, everyone is mad and none of them should live. 

Is that something Lio thinks about on a daily basis? How people shouldn’t even breathe the same air as him, how they should perish before him, how he’s above them all. No one can get on his level, if they try, well, let’s say they’ll be on the news the next few days. 

Lio didn’t care for anyone, not even himself. Every time he grabs out his lighter, flicking it on to watch the flame dance around for a while before vanishing from the cold air. Can he disappear like that? Just like the flame? Vanish without a trace so no one can find him. That sounds better than living….

The short lad has felt like this for a while, he didn’t like anyone, he didn’t want to be at school, he doesn’t wish to _exist._ That all change though, when _he_ transferred to this dreadful school. The school was gonna have a new gym teacher, oh how he wish they kept the old one. He didn’t give a damn about everyone’s physical health, he would say “Get healthy or die a junkie.” What a weirdo. 

Think that’s what he should call this new teacher. A tall guy with blue hair that appeared to be a mohawk, last time he saw someone with that was a child. He had on glasses that rest on the bridge of his nose, around his neck was his ID card and whistle. Think what caught Lio’s attention was how fit he looked, can tell he enjoys to workout and the time to actually give a damn about others and wanting them to be healthy like him. 

Pathetic. 

He introduced himself as Mr. Thymos, after introductions he got the class to do push-ups. All the while Lio stood there, arms crossed as he stared at the gym teacher. Those shorts were a little _too_ tight on his ass. His shirt were short sleeve that let the others see his biceps, brachialis and triceps. 

He’ll get tired of this class, it won’t take long. 

……

It’s been months, three months to be exact since Mr. Thymos has joined this school. A lot of the faculty and students seemed to like him, they would go to him for advice or health problems. Everyone liked him, everyone, including Lio. He didn’t like him exactly if you call wanting Galo Thymos all to himself as liking him, then Lio _loves_ him to _death._

He’d catch himself glaring at those that got near him, if they gossip about him, if they even _mention_ how much they like him. Well, that just gets his blood boiling. When Lio would, let’s say, make others disappear for trying to get with him, he’d made sure to keep a low profile when going after them. What was his motivate to hurt these people? He doesn’t like them. They can fuck off for all he cares. 

But, if anyone, **_anyone_ **, dares to try to make a move on Galo. He won’t hesitate to end their sorry excuse for a life. 

Oh! Silly him, he’s getting lost in thought. Its time for gym class with his favorite teacher. He loves it when Mr. Thymos walks over to him, gets close enough to help him with the exercise. It always leaves a fuzzy feeling inside him~ 

Lio lets out a sigh with a small smile, he made his way to where the gym was. He likes to arrive early, if Galo is there, Galo would try and talk to Lio. To be friendly! Lio can just listen to him ramble about the schedule all day….hey, he isn’t here! Where is he!? 

Lio narrowed his eyes when wondering where Galo has left off to. He could be at the office, but he usually goes there after class. Well, no one else is around so he can check for himself. 

Lio quickly checked around, not wanting to be seen as he made his way over to the office. The majority of the teachers should be at the lounge instead of the office at this time. So he isn’t even slightly surprised when seeing none of them inside, well, all but his beloved Galo- 

“I don’t think we should do this, Mr. Foresight.” Galo currently was pressed against the edge of his desk, standing and looking nervous from the Principal, Kray Foresight, to be cornering him with his hands on his hips. “What if someone-”  
  
“Nonesense~” Kray shushed Galo quietly, his face inches away from Galo’s face to listen to his breathing pattern quicken. “They’re all busy, we won’t be interrupted by anyone.” 

Lio stared for a moment, looking at the fear that’s written on Galo’s face. Kray hovering over his shaking form, Galo was shaking like a leaf, he never thought his own boss would take an interest in him. He thought of him as a friend…

Galo closed his eyes, to try and mentally prepare himself for whatever Kray was about to do. For a few seconds, it was nothing until he felt something wet land on his cheeks and forehead. He did hear a sound but didn’t register what it was, he thought Kray was admiring him and let out a moan from how Galo looks, vulnerable and attractive. 

Something made its way to Galo’s nose, the smell of copper. It was strong. 

He opened his eyes and gasped when seeing Kray on the ground, his body lying on the ground with one of his students, he can recall his name being Lio. He was on his back and seemed to be- h-he’s using a broken ruler to stab into Kray. His throat was slit- that would explain what got on his face.

The smell of blood and seeing all of this was making him sick, but he had to stop Lio before its too late. “Lio! Stop!” Galo tried to push him off but was shocked when Lio jumped on him. Pinning him down with his body and squeezed a hand around his throat. He’s surprisingly strong!

Galo can’t speak, he’s trying to push him off but his grip was becoming tighter each time he tried. It felt like a bunch of iron clamped around his throat, trying to crush his trachea. Lio soon lets go of it, when seeing Galo’s eyes rolled back and his struggles weaken. Lio lets out a heavy breath, he didn’t wish to hurt his beloved but he was getting in the way…

Suddenly, a sick grin made its way to Lio’s face. Doesn’t Galo look handsome with blood on him? He’s disgusted it’s that blonde bastard’s blood, it’ll have to do for now. “You’re so beautiful.” Lio lets out a small giggle, he couldn’t but let out a small giggle here and there. 

This was starting to become funny, he killed the principal for him wanting to get with his precious Galo. “Stupid.” Lio looks at Kray’s body, pushing him to have Kray on his back. “All he wanted, was to have someone on the gross dick of his.” Lio stood up. 

Galo was trying to take some deep breaths but didn’t get much of a chance when Lio grabbed him by the shirt. Making Galo sit on Kray’s lap, Lio watches Galo’s eyes widen when feeling his crotch press against Galo’s ass. “L-Li-”

“Ride him.” Lio grin dropped, tilting his head a little as it slowly made its way back to his face. “Or, I can cut off his dick and use that on you~” 

“.....” Galo knows his face was becoming covered with his tears, Lio...he was mad at first about Kray flirting with him but now, now that Kray is dead. He wants to use his body for fun. “Undo his pants and ride him, I don’t care if you lube yourself.” Lio lazily waved the blood-covered ruler, his way of threatening him to do what he says. 

Galo sniffled, he was this close to sobbing. Oh, he looks beautiful, Galo frowning and trying not to cry as he undid Kray’s pants. Tugging down his own shorts to lower himself down on Kray’s half harden dick. 

Galo lets out a quiet sob, the blood made him feel dizzy, he felt like throwing up so bad. He was trying to keep it down but the smell and riding a dead person- 

Lio grabbed Galo by his hair and made him look at him. Smiling lovingly at Galo, he taps the ruler on his forehead a little.

“I love you, make sure you remember that~”

**Author's Note:**

> It was either a broken ruler or bashing Kray with a chair. I know Lio's strong but, he grabbed the first thing near him (which would've been a plant so I went with ruler). Also, I didn't have that much inspiration to end it but that ending line worked! I hope it was to your liking!


End file.
